Shinobu Love
by meikomiki
Summary: Shinobu telling Keitaro she likes him and knows she cann't be with him cause of Naru. Shinobu shows no shyness to Keitaro when it's just the two of them.If you like this one then go read The song,its anime! I might redo this one for many reasons. Review!
1. Shinobu Love

**Shinobu Love**

Shinobu and Keitaro on the top of the Hinta Appartments. Looking out at the water.

"Keitaro? I have something to say."

"What is it Shinobu?"

"I have tried so many times to tell you this."

"What is it, that you wanted to tell me?"

"I…I…"

Su walked in at the moment.

"Shinobu come I have something to show you."

"Su can I have a minute?"

Su takes Shinobu's hand running downstairs, then outside to show her Tama.

"Look Shinobu, Tama has your hat on. Look Tama is so cute on him."

"That's mine Tama. Give that back to me."

Shinobu got her back hat back from Tama. As Shinobu walks back to the top of Hinta Appartment, Keitaro wasn't there.

"Where are you Keitaro?" That same face she always has about Keitaro.

She goes back downstairs to her room. As she heard Keitaro.

"Keitaro, you're here."

"O okay then right now is not a good time."

"No not at this point. I'll come right back when I'm done."

Shinobu face was all red, looking down at her shoes. As Keitaro walks away.

"I don't think he will every have time to listen to me."

A few minutes passed by, Keitaro comes calling and knocking on Shinobu's door.

"Shinobu are you in there?"

"Yes I am." As she opens the door, to her room.

"Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"For many times I have tried to say that I…I like you a lot and thanks for letting me stay."

"What?" Falls down looking at her, moving back.

"But I know you like Naru a lot and that I have no chance with you."

"You can't be. There is no way."

"I've always trying to tell you but…but."

Keitaro stands up, walking to Shinobu, as she looks down. Keitaro puts his arm around Shinobu.

"That's okay. At first I thought you were joking. Now that I see your not."

Shinobu starts to cry. Keitaro holds Shinobu, so she down, falling to the floor. When Naru walks in.

"You pervert get away from Shinobu!"

Naru hits Keitaro, as he goes flying above and out of the Hinta Appartments.

"Naru!"

"Are you okay Shinobu."

"Yes I wanted to talk to Keitaro and, then started to cry. I'm sorry."

"O, no I'm sorry I didn't know what was going on."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I wonder why Shinobu was crying."

"What are you doing Naru?"

"Nothing! Why Mitsune?"

"You're just sitting there."

"O I am." Thinking of Shinobu and Keitaro.

"Yeah you are."

"I have to go Mitsune talk to you later."

Naru walked away. Shinobu is out in the hot spring. Su and Motoko walks in the hot springs.

"Hi Shinobu. Why are in here all alone?"

"Nothing just thinking that's all."

"You okay Shinobu?"

"Yeah I am Motoko. Thank you."

"Motoko did you see Tama?"

"NO, I hate that turtle Tama!" She looks for Tama. But Tama is not in sight.

"I'm done. I'll see you later Su and Motoko."

Shinobu gets up. Heads in to put her clothes on walking out of the Hot Spring Bath. Running into Keitaro.

"I'm sorry Keitaro!"

"O hi Shinobu, getting out of the hot spring?"

"Ummm Yeah I did." Looking down at her feet.

"Look up Shinobu. Your feet don't have faces on them."

"O, I'm sorry Keitaro."

"That's okay, want to go to a movie or something?"

"I don't have money for a movie."

"Then let's go to the park?"

"Yeah let's go to the park.'

They walked to the park together, which is 2 miles away.

"It's a sunny day today Shinobu."

"Yeah the sun is bright and hot today. Keitaro?"

"Yes Shinobu?"

"There's not going to be like this every day is it?"

"No, but I'll go out when you want to, okay?"

"Okay, I just wish this happens every day. But you like Naru a lot."

"Shinobu?" Keitaro puts his arms around Shinobu, as Shinobu cries holding on to Keitaro.

"Don't say that Shinobu."

"I'm sorry."

"What? What's this?"

"No, don't that's for my journal."

"It's nice you know."

"It's not good drawing though."

Mitsune walking sees Keitaro and Shinobu together.

"Keitaro I lo…"

"Hey you two what's going on? You're no going to?"

"NO! I just wanted to take Shinobu to the park that's all."

"It's not like that Mitsune." Shinobu looks away.

"Okay then I'll leave you love birds alone."

"What?! Shinobu you don't think?"

"What Keitaro?" she looks at Mitsune leaving, then to Keitaro.

"Nothing, Mitsune is a little crazy."

"Yeah she is, sometimes." Thinking of everyone.

"So what was it that you were going to say before Mitsune came?"

"Nothing Keitaro. Let's go home okay, it's almost dinner."

"Okay Shinobu." They started to walk.

"They backed back. It was 20 minutes later when they came home.

"We are here." Called Shinobu.

"Where have you been Shinobu?"

"I was at the park with Keitaro, Su."

"You and Keitaro? What about me why can't I have any of Keitaro?"

"What Su? It's not like that."

Su hits Keitaro. When Keitaro goes straight to the floor.

"So when are we going to cook Shinobu?"

"O sorry. I'll get to that now." As she takes her shoes off.

Naru is in the kitchen getting some water, when Shinobu walks in.

"O, hi Naru. How are you today?"

"O, I'm fine, so where were you and where is Keitaro?"

She looks out the window of the kitchen, talking to Naru.

"I was at the park with Keitaro."

"You were. You're a Junior High School."

"It wasn't like that! I promise you."

"Just that you didn't tell anyone where you were going, until Mitsune saw you two."  
Shinobu takes what she needs for pots and pans, then food as well.

"It's not what you think. He wanted to show me the park, because I never been there." As she lied about being there before.

Keitaro was listening to everything Naru and Shinobu said. When Naru walks off, as well as Keitaro.

"That's not like Shinobu."

"What are you saying about Shinobu? Naru."

"Motoko, o nothing just talking to myself that's all."

"Really! Sounds like you don't want Shinobu to have something."

"No just that I'm thinking too much."

Time went by and dinner was done, and waiting for everyone to come eat. When Keitaro is the first person to come in helping Shinobu out, without her knowing.

"Where is the salad?" As she looks around.

"You are looking for something Shinobu?"

"Ah, where did you come from? And yes the salad."

"Over there." As he pointed. "I also put the salad on the table."

"O thanks Keitaro."

After everyone ate their dinner. Naru and Shinobu cleaning up the table and dishes. Everyone else went away. There was nothing to say to each other, and everything was done.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone went to bed but Keitaro thinking about what Shinobu said, "I like you a lot." When he happens to be right out her room.

"I wonder if I could do it."

He opens the door to Shinobu's room. Walked inside leaving the door open, as he walked to Shinobu. Thinking she is asleep in bed.

"Keitaro? Is that you?"

"Yes it is Shinobu."

"You can shut the door."

As he shut the door Shinobu sits up in her bed. Looking at Keitaro, wondering why is he in her room so later at night, even if it's just the two of them.

"Sorry to come in but I wanted to."

"To talk to me about something?"

"Yes! The reason why I have you to stay besides cooking, that you're cute."

"O really. Thank you Keitaro. You're so nice."

"That's not all, I also like you, and been thinking on how this can work out."

"What?! That just can't be, you like Naru."

"Yes I do like Naru, but I also like you to Shinobu."

She looks at him, starts to cry hugging and holding on to Keitaro.

"But that's nice thing, you said."

"I also like Naru as well."

"O, I see there can never be me and you can there Keitaro?"

"Yes there can. It just has to be me and you no one else has to know."

Shinobu looks away when Keitaro let's go of Shinobu.

"I see. Keitaro who will you spent time with more?"

"That's not up to me Shinobu."

"I see now how about night and free time?"

"Isn't this too early to plan Shinobu?"

"I'm sorry. I want to spend more time with you."

Keitaro starts to hold tight to Shinobu. When Shinobu tries to get Keitaro to stay with her all night. She started to not let go of him.

"Don't go Keitaro. I want you here with me."

"I won't Shinobu. I like you to much."

"I have no way on letting you go away."

"Never will I leave you Shinobu. Never!"

When Keitaro kisses Shinobu on her cheeks, he was thinking of controlling Shinobu. But did not.

"Won't you stay here tonight Keitaro?"

"Until you fall asleep I will, my angel."

As they lay in Shinobu's bed looking at each other. But they fell asleep together as will in Shinobu's room.

Next morning Su was going to wake Shinobu up, she saw Keitaro in Shinobu's bed.

"Keitaro wake up you." As she hits Keitaro on the head with a stuffed animal, that Shinobu had.

"What do you want Su?"

"You're in Shinobu's bed with her."

"What?" He looks around saw Shinobu sleeping.

"You should get up and out before she wakes up. I won't tell unless you get me bananas."

"Are you crazy, but okay deal. I'll get them today when I leave the house."

Keitaro get's up and out of Shinobu's room before she wakes up and everyone else. No one knows anything about Keitaro sleeping in Shinobu's room with her but Su.

Later on everyone starts to walk up. Motoko wakes up by Tama.

"Ahhh. Get that thing away from!" as she runs out of her room, because Tama was in room when she wakes up.

"Tama, come here." Su called Tama.

"Su have that crazy pet of yours to leave me alone."

Tama fly's by Motoko, as she runs off with her hair all mess up looking as it is.

"Go away, don't come near me you turtle!"

"Tama leave Motoko alone."

"Thanks Su, but I'm going to get you for that."

"What's all the noise about?"

"That thing is after me again."

"Okay then." Shinobu goes to the bathroom. When she was done she went back to her room.

"Morning Naru."

"Morning Su."

"Motoko is gone don't know where she went. Tama woke her up. Hehehehe."

"O that's what woke me up then."

"Yes, you should have seen her face."

"Morning you two." Mitsune comes in.

"Morning" Su and Naru say it at the sometime.

"Have you heard something last night? It was someone walking around."

"No it was Tama I say."

"No I was sleeping like a baby."

Shinobu heard everything they said, not saying a word about last night.

"Hi Shinobu, how are you?"

"Okay Su." _She knows something._

Naru looked away. So Shinobu looked at Keitaro.

"Keitaro you want to get some food tonight, so I can cook for dinner."

"Yeah what do you want?"

"I don't know how about…"

"Shinobu just go with Keitaro to get the food."

"I don't know Motoko." As Shinobu walked up taking food from the fruit bowl, in the kitchen.

"It's not going to hurt you to go."

"Okay I will Motoko. But I really shouldn't."

"Why not Shinobu?" Keitaro says.

"I don't know what to get."

"We can find something. That's all we have to do."

"Okay Keitaro. Around 3 O'clock we can leave." It's only 9 am, and six hours until 3.

Everyone went their own ways. But Su and Shinobu. They went everywhere of Hinta Appartments. Naru studying, Motoko using her blade that shines in the sun. Keitaro watching TV with Mitsune.

"Shinobu guess who was in your bed, this morning?"

"This morning? Who Su?"

"Keitaro. No one else knows, he is going to get me bananas."

"What, really he was?" I _thought he was gone when I fell asleep._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's time to go to the store. As Keitaro and Shinobu walks together.

"You know what Su said today?"

"No, what did she say today?"

"You're in my room this morning and no one else knows about it."

"O yeah about that I fell asleep after you did."

They were at the store out in front.

"What do you want to eat for dinner Keitaro?"

"You, that's what I want."

"Keitaro you can't say that."

Keitaro puts his hands on Shinobu, pushing her in the store.

"I'll get the milk and bread."

"I will start on getting the food for the next few days."

They walked different ways to get what they need. When Keitaro remembers to get bananas for Su and Shinobu looks for something for dinner.

As Keitaro was done getting the milk, bread, and bananas. He went to look for Shinobu down two rows of the bread.

"What about having some fish and rice?" As she talks to herself.

"And cake as well if you don't mind."

"Great that's one night for dinner, there are two more nights Keitaro."

"Noodles with meat and the other idea for dinner I don't know."

"Noodles sound good. Orange chicken."

"Yeah sound so good, I know you're going to be great for cooking dinner."

As they gathered all the things they need for three nights for dinner. They paid for the food, walking out of the store with bags.

"So you're just making me holding all the bags Shinobu?"

"You're not holding all the bags. Keitaro do you want to help me cook dinner tonight?"

"Only if I can have some of your cake."

"You will be the first person."

As they walked home they saw a bird flying so close to the ground.

"Do you want to fly away Keitaro?"

"One day that would be nice, even if you're the one I can fly with."

"Keitaro!" Shinobu looks at Keitaro and he is looking at the bird flying away.

"Let's go home Shinobu." Keitaro grabs Shinobu's hand pulling her along side him.

She looks at Keitaro's hand holding hers. Not knowing where she was going.

"Where are we going Keitaro?"

"Home silly, Shinobu."

"Home! Okay." _What was I thinking?_

"You okay Shinobu?"

"Yes, I just forgot where we are going?"

"You don't seem to be the type to forget."

"What! You prevent." She hits him.

"Ouch! Sorry Shinobu." He falls to the ground as Shinobu walks ahead.

The End


End file.
